J'onn J'onzz
| type = | race = | gender = | base of operations = Ma'aleca'andra JLA Watchtower Mars II | known relatives = M'yrnn J'onzz (father) Sha'sheen J'onzz (mother) M'yri'ah (wife) K'hym (daughter) Ma'alefa'ak (brother) D'all (father-in-law) J'ahrl J'onzz (ancestor) | status = | born = | died = | 1st appearance = ''Detective Comics'' #225 | final appearance = | actor = }} The Martian Manhunter, whose real name is J'onn J'onzz, is a fictional comic book superhero featured in titles published by DC Comics. He first created by writers Joe Samachsan & Jack Miller and artist Joe Certa and first appeared in the pages of Detective Comics #225 in November, 1955. Overview Biography Alternate media The character almost made his television debut in 1997 in an unaired TV movie version of the Justice League of America. In this live-action film, he was played by former M*A*S*H* actor David Ogden Stiers. The Martian Manhunter's actual first television appearance was actually five years later when he appeared as part of the main line-up in the WB Network animated series Justice League. The character was voiced by actor Carl Lumbly. This iteration of the character also appeared in two episodes of Static Shock, which takes place in the same shared continuity, colloquially referred to as the DC Animated Universe. The Martian Manhunter appeared on fur episodes of the CW Network television series The Batman, where he was voiced by Dorian Harewood. He appeared in the two-part episode "The Joining", and the two-part episode, "Lost Heroes", both of which aired in 2008. J'onn J'onzz made his official live-action small screen debut in 2010 on the CW Network series Smallville. Played by actor Phil Morris, he appeared in the episodes "Absolute Justice", "Checkmate", and "Salvation". In this series, he was mostly referred to by the humanized spelling of his name, John Jones. Many colorful figures from the greater DC Universe made appearances on the younger viewer cartoon series Batman: The Brave and the Bold, and the Martian Manhunter is no exception. Voiced by actor Nicholas Guest, he first appeared in "Darkseid Descending!" in 2010. He appeared in six episodes of the series in total. It was also around this time that everyone's favorite displaced Martian began popping up on another cartoon series, Young Justice. He appeared on twelve episodes of the show between 2010 and 2013. He was voiced here by Kevin Michael Richardson. Beginning in 2015, a character named Hank Henshaw was included as one of the main cast members on the CBS television series Supergirl. He was played by actor David Harewood and introduced in the pilot episode of the show. With episode 1x07, "Human for a Day", it was revealed that Hank Henshaw was actually the martian refugee J'onn J'onzz, who had assumed the real Henshaw's identity following an incident that took place ten years earlier. Powers Notes & Trivia See also External Links |-|Golden Age= |-|Silver Age= |-|Modern Age= As Bloodwynd * Superman Vol 2 75 |-|Alternate continuity = |-|Alternate media= References ---- Category:Articles Category:Characters Category:Comic book characters Category:Black Lantern Corps/Members Category:Justice League of America/Members Category:David Harewood/Characters